Fried Wontons or Egg Rolls
Fried Wontons or Egg Rolls Makes at least 36, enough for 8 to 12 people Time: about 30 minutes These are the simplest and most basic dumplings, and they take almost no time to cook. They're deep-fried, but they don't spatter (as long as the package is sealed well enough to contain the filling), and they're virtually foolproof. This same filling may be used to fill egg roll skins. Finally, if you prefer, switch the proportions of pork and cabbage, using � C of the former and 1 C of the latter. Or omit the meat entirely and use a combination of minced vegetables. Vegetable oil for deep-frying 1 C ground or minced pork or shrimp, or a combination � C minced scallion � C finely shredded cabbage, preferably Napa 1 t minced garlic 1 t peeled and minced or grated fresh ginger � C stemmed, seeded, and minced red bell pepper Salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste 1 t soy sauce 1 t dark sesame oil 1 egg 36 to 48 wonton skins or at least 6 egg roll skins 1. Put enough oil in a large, deep saucepan to come to a depth of at least 2 inches. The broader the saucepan, the more of these you can cook at once, but the more oil you will use. (They cook very quickly, so don't worry if your pan is narrow.) Turn the heat to medium-high; you will want the temperature to be at about 350�F when you start cooking. 2. Combine all remaining ingredients except the wonton skins. To fill the skins, place 1 or 2 rounded teaspoons of filling in the center of each skin (use more for egg rolls); fold over to make a triangle and seal carefully with a few drops of water. Let rest on waxed paper until you have finished filling all the skins. 3. Place the wontons in the oil 2 or more at a time, raising the heat to maintain temperature. Cook, turning once, until nicely browned, a total of just 3 or 4 minutes. Drain on paper towels and serve immediately, with Soy and Sesame Dipping Sauce or Marinade. Lighter, Steamed Wontons In step 1, set up a steamer; to improvise, fit a plate or a rack above 1 inch or so of boiling water in a covered pot. In step 2, use minced shrimp or boneless chicken breast instead of the pork or shrimp; the other ingredients remain the same. Fill and seal the wontons as above; keep them moist by covering them with a damp towel until you're ready to cook. Steam the wontons I none or two batches, for about 10 minutes per batch. Serve hot, with Soy & Sesame Dipping Sauce or Marinade. Shaping Egg Rolls (Step 1) Lay the wrapper with one point facing you and place a large spoonful of filling about 1/3 of the way up, leaving a one-inch border on either side. (Step 2) Fold up the bottom point. (Steps 3-4) Fold in the sides and roll it up. Seal with a few drops of water or beaten egg. Cookbook: How to Cook Everything Author: By Mark Bittman Typed by: Susan alexanderjamesmom@gmail.com Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes